Dragon Ball Jizen: Journey Saga
This is the first saga in Kingawesome77's fan fiction, Dragon Ball Jizen. For more information about the series, see here. Prologue 50 years after Goku left to train with Uub, Goku becomes known to the world as a hero, and all the people of the planet have been united under Martial Arts. The world is at peace, and the World Martial Arts Tournament has become more popular than ever. Humans have become more aware of the diversity surrounding them, because aliens have become a common sight. But our story isn't about the mass of people who now regularly practice this sport. Our story is about a young hybrid named Oran. Chapter 1: Oran Oran and Pan were spending a normal day relaxing at their home in Mount Paozu. And it was about time for dinner. "Oran honey, food's ready!" Pan yelled. "All right! Coming mom!" He responded, running to the dining room table. Around here, dinner was always a feast. Oran quickly gobbled up four plates of food. "Oran, is there any way I can get you to eat LESS food?" It was normal for Pan to comment on how much her son ate. On his way out of the dining room, Oran noticed a picture of Goku sparring with Gohan that was hanging on the wall. "Mom, when can I train to fight like grandpa?" Oran asked, remembering his mother's promise of letting him become a fighter when he was old enough. "You know, I really do think you're old enough. You can ask Master Roshi if he can teach you a few things!" "The old turtle hermit?" He asked, disappointed. He knew about Master Roshi, but he never thought very highly of him. "Hey, if it wasn't for him, your great-grandfather Goku never would have been such a great fighter. I wonder where he is right now..." "Can I see if Nat can come too?" Oran said. "That sounds like a good idea, just make sure it's okay with his parents!" "Awesome! I have to start packing!" And with that, Oran began to eagerly prepare for his trip to the Kame House, which would begin the next day. That Oran, ''Pan thought. ''So energetic. Just like Goku. Chapter 2: The Departure In the morning, Oran and his mother traveled to the shore, where they each exchanged their farewells. "Man, where is Nat?!" Oran asked impatiently. He wanted to wait for Nat so they could travel to the Kame House together. He began to wonder whether or not he should wait any longer. But he soon felt two power levels in the distance. It had to be Nat and his father, Trunks. Oran and Pan flew up to meet them. After short conversation, Trunks and Pan said goodbye to their children as they flew off to Roshi's house. "Do you think the training will be hard?" Nat asked Oran. "Nah, we are Super Saiyans, it can't be that hard for us." "You were gonna go Super Saiyan? That's no fun!" "Whatever, I'm sure we'll do fine anyway." Oran said as they flew over the ocean. The journey took them about 5 minutes, but they were flying slowly. The two boys had no trouble flying, even though they both had huge backbacks full of gear. When they arrived on the small island housing the Kame House, they knew that they were unexpected. Chapter 3: The Training Begins Oran went up and knocked at the door. "What? Whozzat?" Master Roshi yelled. He was sitting on his couch, watching exercise videos. Classic Roshi. He opened the door. "Well, well. Oran and Nat, right? I haven't seen you two since you could barely walk! What do you boys need?" "We were hoping you could train us!" Nat said. "What? Me? Train you? Aren't you Super Saiyans?" Roshi responded, surprised. "Yeah, we were pretty much born like that, but we don't actually know how to fight." Oran said. "Okay I guess, but go easy on me, I can't really defend myself against a Super Saiyan!" "Don't worry, we'll try to supress our power." Nat said. "Okay. But it would be no good trying to train here." Roshi said. "But don't worry, I know another place we could go." He presses a button on the side of the house, and it instantly compressed itself into a capsule. "Well? What are you waiting for? I can't fly!" "Oh, I forgot." Oran said. They took him by the arms and flew to a much, much larger island. "Now," Roshi began "I must first see what you already know. You two will have a sparring match." "Fair enough." Nat said. "No transformations?" "Agreed." Oran responded. The two fought over the island, unleashing a volley of punches and kicks on each other. After fifteen minutes, they simultameously punched each other across the face and fell to the forest below. Chapter 4: The Teachings of Roshi They woke up in an open field resting on a cliff. Master Roshi was bent over them. "I hope you two had a good nap!" He said. "Yeah, I feel pretty good now." Oran said. "Good, because that was some very sloppy fighting. We will begin training as soon as possible. Follow me." Roshi said abruptly. Roshi released his home from the capsule, and they went inside for lunch. After the meal, they went back outside to receive their first lesson. "Now," Roshi began, "In order to become a successful fighter, you must master Ki energy. You two are already more than powerful enough to wield Ki. This energy exists in every single living thing. You boys have Ki channeling through your bodies at this very moment. When you use Ki in a battle, you must expel it from your body. Try forcing the energy out of your body right now. Remember to concentrate!" All of a sudden, everything became silent. Oran and Nat groaned as they prepared to expel their Ki. They cupped their hands at their sides, and energy spheres began to form. "Good!" Roshi yelled. "Now try expelling the energy!" They both thrusted their hands forward, and blue energy waves shot into the distance. "Very good! Very good! Roshi exclaimed, excited. "That was the perfect execution of an Energy Wave! You two make this master very proud!" "That was so easy!" Nat said. "Yes, but that's not nearly all you can do with Ki energy. You are always able to use new techniques with Ki. You don't want to use too much Ki at a time, though, or you'll become exhausted very quickly." Roshi explained. Chapter 5: Jun Meanwhile, Jun stood on top of a mountain. He noticed the spike in power from when Oran and Nat fired their energy waves. "I recognize those energy signatures. It can only be Oran and Nat!" He said, grinning. "It's coming from over there. I wonder what they're doing now?" When he had pinpointed the location of the energy sources, he took off in search of his friends. Meanwhile, back at the island, Nat and Oran were practicing combos in the woods with Roshi observing them. After a few hours, they decided to call it a day and go back for dinner. After they were finished, Roshi pushed them over to the door. "Wait, what are you doing?" Nat asked. "You two have a tent, correct?" Master Roshi asked in reply. "Yeah," Oran replied. "Good." Master Roshi ended. And with that, he shut the door on them, leaving them outside with only their packs. "Does he realize that we can just break down the door if we wanted to?" Nat asked Oran "Nah, I think this is a good idea. I mean, we're training to become stronger, and having everything that we need doesn't help with that." "Alright, let's just go find a place to set up camp." They found a clearing in the middle of the woods, and decided to set up their tents there. As it got dark, it also got very cold, so they both thought about starting a campfire "Hey, do you know how to start a fire?" Oran asked. "No idea." Nat replied. "Dang. Wait, I have an idea! What if we tried using Ki energy to spark up this wood? "It's worth a shot." Oran created a small sphere of ki in his hands, and attempted to start a small fire. After a while, the firewood caught, and they sat down on some logs. After a few minutes, they began to hear rustling. They took a short trip into the woods to find out what was making the sound. "Well, looks like I've found you." A voice from behind them muttered. The two boys turned around, and recoiled in shock as they saw a green figure, much taller then both of them, standing right there. "Jun?! Is that you? Nat asked. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Jun responded. "Yeah, it has been pretty long. Man, you sure have gotten tall!" Oran answered. "I'm a Namekian, this kind of thing is normal." "I guess I forgot." "I have but one question. What are you two doing here?" "Master Roshi's house is back there, we're training with him for a bit." Nat said. "So you two Super Saiyans are training with that old man?" "My thoughts exactly. He made us camp here for the night." Oran said. "It's getting too dark. Let's go to your camp." Jun said. "So you're coming with us? Awesome!" Oran replied. "Let's go!" Back at camp, they extinguished the campfire and went to sleep. Chapter 6: On Their Own In the morning, the newly-formed trio quickly packed up their gear and headed back to Roshi's house. They knocked on his door, and he soon answered. "Hello boys, I see you survived your first nigh-" Master Roshi stoppred abruptly as he laid his eyes upon Jun. Two Super Saiyans AND a Namekian?!?! ''He thought. ''This is getting too risky on my part. I gotta let them down easy. "Okay, well I see you, uh, three have survived the night. Congratulations, you passed my training course! Bye now!" And he closed the door in their faces yet again, except this time with no intention of letting them back in. "Oh, so that's how it is, huh? Well we can take a hint!" Oran yelled. "Well, it looks like it's time to rethink this plan. Roshi obviously doesn't want to train us, so what now?" Jun asked. "My dad has an old Dragon Radar, we could always see if luck is in our favor and look for these so-called Dragon Balls." Nat suggested. "Alright. To Capsule Corporation then?" Oran asked "To Capsule Corporation." Jun and Nat confirmed simultaneously. Chapter 7: The Dragon Radar As they flew to Capsule Corp., Oran said, "So Jun, you're the son of the Earth's guardian, enlighten us." Jun sighed heavily. "Well, the Dragon Balls are seven magical orbs. Each one is identified by a certain number of stars within the orb. When all seven are gathered together in a certain sequence, a wish-granting dragon named Shenron comes and can grant any three wishes that are within his power." "Sounds like a worthy reward. And Nat, this Dragon Radar, it can tell us where the Balls are, correct?" Oran asked. "Pretty much. It makes finding the Dragon Balls really easy. Otherwise, it could take years for us to find them all." Nat replied. When they arrived, Nat opened the door. "Dad! I'm home!" "Hello boys. I see you've met up with Jun. Come to think of it, that Roshi never was quite fond of Namekians, so it's no wonder you're back already. No offense, Jun." Trunks said. "Hmph." Jun responded. "So have you learned anything?" Trunks continued "We learned how to control ki energy. It's awesome!" Jun replied. "That's good to know. I always knew you two were naturals!" "Thanks, dad. Say, can we take the Dragon Radar for a bit?" "Hmmm, I suppose so. But if things get too dangerous, you leave. You understand?" "Yes, dad." Nat said, getting embarrassed. "Okay. If anything goes wrong, you can come to me, Pan, or even Gohan. We'll take care of it." "Okay dad!" Okay. Here you go! Happy hunting!" Trunks said, handing Nat the Dragon Radar. "Oh! Before I forget, Kazam came by earlier looking for you guys!" "Oh, that crazy little Majin!" Oran said. "Alright, we'll try to find him. Thanks Mr. Brief." And with that, they exited into the wide world that awaited them. Chapter 8: Enter, Kazam! "So, where to now?" Nat asked as they left Capsule Corp. "I don't know. The path over there looks pretty exciting." Jun said. "We should begin on foot, walking is good for you." "Good point." Oran said "Let's go!" As they journeyed toward the mountains, they saw a shadowy figure flying above them. Disregarding it, they continued for another mile. The figure began to swirl in the air above them. "Okay, that thing's starting to creep me out." Nat said. "Wait a second. Is that...?" Oran said, ascending into the air. Nat and Jun followed him, unsure of whether or not this was the best approach. "Haha! It is! What's up, Kazam?" Sure enough, there was a plump, pink figure floating in front of them. "Hi! I was looking for you, and I finally found you!" Kazam greeted them. "Yup, we're here. Say, you wanna come help us find the Dragon Balls? I'm sure your dad would let you." Oran said. "Ooooohhh, I've heard of those, let's go!" Kazam said. "Awesome!" Oran and Nat said. Conclusion And so, Oran, Nat, Kazam and Jun trekked through the mountains as the sun began to set. But the beginning of a grand new journey was only just beginning for the next generation of to-be heroes. The trials begin in the Kari Saga! Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Kingawesome77 Category:Page added by Kingawesome77 Category:Sagas